Flair Bartender
by GoddessOfNight08
Summary: Alfred has noticed a certain man eyeing him for a while... and what the emerald eyed man doesn't know is that Alfred's been watching back. Bartender!Alfred, flairtending. This is a doushinji I found (and reblogged) on Tumblr. I don't own it!


**Flair Bartender**

**Author's Note: **I did not write this, I found it as a doushinji on Tumblr. I just turned it into a fic.

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN THIS DOUSHINJI OR HETALIA ITSELF!

* * *

The ladies clapped as he poured in the last drinks of the night, and Alfred gave them one of his winning smiles. From the corner of his sapphire eyes, he could see the man that had a firm hold of his attention for the past few weeks.

"Tonight's show was flawless, as always!" one girl praised, bringing the blond's focus back. He thanked her in return, and another spoke up.

"Can I have that one?" she asked, referring to the light green margarita in Alfred's capable hands. He looked at it before giving her an apologetic smile.

"Ah, um, sorry," he began, "It's just that this was made especially for someone else." he walked towards the edge of his bar, by the wall, to the man who had his emerald eyes fixed on him all night.

"Ehhhh?! Why?" the girls called from behind, but he paid them no heed.

The man refused to turn his head, acting as though he didn't care, but Alfred saw the looks from the corners of his eyes; not just tonight, it had been a while. He made Alfred nervous; the young blond just wanted to impress him _so bad._

He sat the martini before the other blond. "Here; for you." He gave him a bright smile, "Like I always say: somehow managed to avoid giving it to those ladies over there, because they come in to drink on the weekdays as well. You only come on the weekends, so you've been waiting a while for this." Arthur took a quick glance to the women, noting their death glares.

"well… Yes, but-" Arthur began, but was cut off when Alfred held the green cocktail in front of him.

"_Midori no me_."

Arthur blinked twice. "Huh?"

Alfred had a coy smile gracing his lips, leaning down so the glass, his, and Arthur's eyes were all level. "It's almost like a reflection of your eyes." He commented simply, his own sapphire eyes burning into Arthur's emerald ones. "A beautiful color, don't you think?" Arthur stared, a bit wide eyed. "It's delicious." Alfred finished.

"…Ok then." Arthur finally took the glass from Alfred, blushing a tiny bit when his hand met Alfred's. Arthur ignored Alfred's thousand watt smile by chugging the drink in one go. "Finished."

Alfred gave a small laugh, taking the glass. "Was it to your taste?" he asked, a bit flirtatiously.

"It was delicious." Arthur admitted. "…but a little sweet." Alfred gave another small laugh, smiling at Arthur fondly.

"Do you know what '_Midori no me_' means in the language of cocktails?" Alfred asked in a low voice, confusing the Brit.

"No?"

"I see." Alfred grinned widely. "It means-" he suddenly pulled close to Arthur, whispering in his ear seductively, "-'_Don't stare_'." Arthur could _hear _the smile in Alfred's voice, which sent shivers down the smaller man's spine as the younger blond's wet breath touched his ear.

It took Arthur a few moments to swallow the lumo in his throat enough to speak. "So?"

Alfred pulled back, grabbing a rag and beginning to clean the glass. "When you came here for the first time, do you remember the cocktail I made for you?" he asked, eyes closed. After half a minute of silence, he opened his eyes a bit to look at Arthur through his golden lashes, making the other swallow.

"You have no idea, of course." Alfred small smile became fonder as he remembered the night his attention and heart had both been stolen by the green eyed Brit before him. "It was a screwdriver," the young man went on. "In the language of cocktails, '_You stole my heart'_." Which is exactly what Arthur had done. The second time was cassis and soda: '_You are attractive'_." With each remembered drink, Alfred pulled closer to Arthur's flushed face. "Next was a kiel, '_the best love affair'_. After that, a high life: '_I am worthy of you'_."

"What are you saying?" Arthur demanded quietly, eyebrows furrowing.

Alfred's head fell and he sighed. "You don't understand anything I've said?" he questioned. "I'm not hunting for tips here." He finally looked up at Arthur. "Besides, you're the same, aren't you?" he asked, making the man go wide eyed in confusion.

"Huh?"

Alfred looked like the cat that caught the mouse, with that kind of smile on his face. "I always caught you heated looks from the corner of my eye." he informed Arthur matter-of-factly, before leaning forward. "You flatter yourself otherwise, if you won't admit it."

A fierce blush erupted on Arthur's face, having been caught. "Wha-!" he stopped talking and looked away embarrassedly as Alfred's smile became coy again.

"Here." The young bartender said, placing another glass in front of Arthur.

"What's this?" Arthur questioned, staring at the dark drink.

"It's sherry, on the house."

Arthur's head snapped up to look at Alfred. "Is that okay?"

Alfred gave a small chuckle. "Sure, do you have tomorrow off?" he asked, raising an eyebrow, whilst hooking his thumbs in his pocket, very clam to this situation- outwardly. On the inside, Alfred was a whole mess of emotions that he fought to keep from showing. Fear of rejection, hope that Arthur would say yes, and the remaining need to impress the Brit.

Arthur on the other hand, tried very hard to keep it all in, but failed a bit. Alfred could see the nervousness in his shining emerald eyes, the hesitancy. "No… but I don't have to go in until noon." The smaller blond finally responded.

"I see." Alfred smiled. "Then I'm sure it fine."

The girl's from before were trying to regain Alfred's attention, though that was really a lost cause by now, since given the opportunity, he was completely riveted on Arthur Kirkland.

'This is incredibly strong liquor…' Arthur was thinking to himself, not realizing how close Alfred was approaching, until there were a few inches separating their lips.

"You know, the meaning of sherry is '-'," Alfred whispered, and Arthur's face went completely scarlet, a small noise of surprise escaping his throat. Alfred grinned, heading to attend to his other customers, but keep eye contact over his shoulder. "Drink it or don't. Just consider it, ok?" the blue eyed blond finally returned his attention to the indignant women, leaving Arthur alone to his drink and thoughts.

The Brit trembled, thinking of the possibility. He? And Alfred? Together? However, at this point, Arthur could never be satisfied with just a night, and seeing how Alfred acted towards _everyone, _he doubted the younger man would want a longer relationship. And besides, how much younger was Alfred? As Arthur began thinking about it, the blond bartender would probably never want him if he was too much older. He brought the drink to his lips, but hesitated, setting it back down.

He was sweating in nervousness and fear of rejection, his hopes swiftly being crushed by his own doubts. '_What was that…?_' he asked inwardly, wishing Alfred could hear him. '_What was that, what was that…!_' he cried in his head, lips trembling and face turning darker. '_It's all moving so fast…_'

What a sherry meant. "_Tonight I offer everything to you._"

'…_Am I that easy to read?_' he asked himself, staring into the dark alcohol. '_I mean, seriously, what the hell- he's gay as well?! With a face like __**that?!**_' Arthur couldn't believe it. Alfred was beyond handsome. Half the women in this bar came just to see him. 'No, no, no, wait, wait, wait." Arthur forced himself to calm down to think clearly.

He shot another glance at Alfred, who was conversing with the women from before. 'It's possible he might be a prostitute… or something…' that seemed like less and less of an option with each passing moment. Arthur stared as the woman that had wanted his midori no me earlier put her hand on Alfred's bicep.

The next think thing those on the other side of the bar heard was a resounding _"THWACK" _as Arthur chugged the sherry and slammed it to the countertop, scaring the others. Alfred looked over in surprise.

"Eh… Is he a drunkard? Scary…" the women were whispering as they looked at Arthur, but Alfred's surprise turned into a pleased smile. He stood straight and headed towards Arthur again, leaving ignored and scorned girls behind.

Arthur was trembling in nervousness again, not able to look up at the bright, shining star that was Alfred.

"Arthur." The younger called, making Arthur tremble once more, this time at the seductive way his name rolled off Alfred's tongue. "You drank it." He leaned on crossed arms.

"…As you can see." Arthur finally managed.

"….I get off after 2 AM today." Alfred informed him. "Will you wait for me?" he asked, receiving a brief silence in response. He noticed Arthur's shaking hands, and covered them with his larger hands. "Like I said before, it'll be fine." He promised the nervous man, smiling kindly. "I'll go easy on you." Alfred F. Jones promised.

**~_That Night_~**

"_Ha… Ha… Feels- so good- inside- you-" Alfred choked out between thrusts, eyebrows furrowed. He wouldn't be able to hold on much longer if Arthur kept clenching like that. "…it's like, I can't stop- uhn-!" _

_Arthur panted into the sheets, his fists tightening on the sheets. "….cut the- nngh- bartender chatter…" he panted, "and just- ah!- fuck me!" he demanded, which Alfred was happy to comply with._

**~_The Next Day_~**

'_Or so he promised…_' Arthur grumbled inwardly. His hips, lower back, and ass were killing him! '_I can still feel it- damn that idiot and his stamina_!'

Kiku looked at his friend and coworker, trying to figure out why the man looked so sore today. "Are you sure you're alright…?" he asked quietly.

"It's nothing!" Arthur cut him off, beginning to walk away.


End file.
